Episode 5516 (27th January 2010)
Plot Ashley's alarmed when Terry reveals that Sally's staying at the B&B. Later, Sally finds Ashley praying in the church and he's utterly frustrated that she's clearly not taking his warnings seriously. As Sally venomously criticises Laurel for leaving him, Edna furiously interrupts and is disgusted at the extent of her lies - Edna's further shaken when she realises that Sally was responsible for throwing the brick through her window. Together, Ashley and Edna warn Sally that her game is up. Sally, however, is unfazed and in a moment of high sacrilege, Ashley warns that he'll kill her if he has to. Later, Ashley's thrilled when Terry reveals that Sally has gone but when he and Edna return home, the door to Mulberry Cottage is unlocked. Ashley's devastated to discover that Mulberry's been violently trashed and as he looks around, he finds graffiti on his walls with the words 'BURN IN HELL'. Meanwhile, Natasha's heartbroken when Will constantly questions Mark's whereabouts and witnessing her frustration, Nathan offers to take him out for the day. At the café, Viv puts her foot in it when she doesn't realise that Will's unaware of the real reason behind Mark's disappearance. Maisie and Nathan usher him home and Nathan warns Natasha that she needs to tell Will the truth before someone else does. Natasha's grateful for Nathan's support and she summons the courage to tell Will that Ryan is his brother. Maisie struggles to hear it again and leaves distraught. Hating herself for breaking Will's heart, Natasha comforts him but insists that Mark's not returning home. Elsewhere, Charity's amused when Nicola accuses her of trying to steal Jimmy but she reveals that she's marrying Cain in a few weeks. Miffed that she could be beaten to it, Nicola forces Jimmy to set a date for the wedding and as he reluctantly agrees on 26th June, she's delighted at the thought of planning her big day. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Noah Tate - Jack Downham *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Charity Tate - Emma Atkins *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Will Wylde - Oscar Lloyd *Natasha Wylde - Amanda Donohoe *Nathan Wylde - Lyndon Ogbourne *Faye Lamb - Kim Thomson *Ryan Lamb - James Sutton *Sally Spode - Sian Reeves *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Maisie Wylde - Alice Coulthard *Nicola De Souza - Nicola Wheeler *Carl King - Tom Lister *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast None Locations *Tug Ghyll - Front garden *Main Street *Home Farm - Dining room, kitchen and living room *Tenant House - Living room/kitchen *Café Hope - Café *St. Mary's Church - Nave/altar *Church Lane *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *The Woolpack - Backroom *Mulberry Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,410,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes